brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barley
Barley is a Rare Brawler with low health but has a unique type of Attack in which he throws bottles of liquid that cover the ground and deal damage to enemies standing on it over time. His Super is very similar, but it can cover a much larger area. You can unlock Barley for free by linking your game to your Supercell ID. Attack: Undiluted Barley throws a bottle of liquid that shatters and deals damage to enemy Brawlers who are standing in the area that the liquid covers. The damage can hit multiple times if the enemy remains standing on the liquid. After a short time, the liquid disappears. Super: Last Call He throws several bottles of flaming liquid that covers a very large area and deals damage over time. It is mechanically very similar to Barley's main attack; the damage can hit multiple times if the enemy remains standing on the liquid, and after a short time, the liquid disappears. The bottles in Barley's Super will land farther apart the farther away from Barley the attack is targeted. The closer you are to your target, the more damage it will deal because there are more bottles in less area. Star Power: Medical Use Whenever Barley throws a bottle from his main attack, he regains 200 hitpoints. This effect does not affect his Super. Tips *Like Dynamike, his attacks are thrown giving him the ability to attack over walls. *Barley's Attack makes it possible to discourage enemy movement through certain paths. Take advantage of this to keep enemies out of critical areas of the map. *Barley can deal immense damage with his Super to targets that he is near. This makes him very dangerous in Heist where he can deplete a huge fraction of the safe's health with a single Super if he is allowed to get close enough. *Barley's Super can deal more damage if an enemy Brawler is unable to get out of the liquid quickly. Try to aim the Super to have it land with the enemy Brawler standing in the middle or trapped against a wall. *Combining Barley's Super with Spike's can deal huge damage to enemy Brawlers trapped by both. Spike's Super slows the enemy's movement speed, hindering escape, while Barley's does damage. *Barley is a menace in Duo Showdown if he is paired with a good tank, such as El Primo. Just follow your partner around and use Barley’s attack to damage opponents while the tank finishes them off. History *On 16/8/17, Barley's main attack and Super damage was increased to 140 (from 120) per tick. Main attack bottles fly 16% faster. Super bottles fly 8% faster. *On 1/9/17, Barley's rarity was changed to Rare from Super Rare. *On 5/10/17, Barley's Super damage was decreased to 120 damage (from 140). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Barley's Super now generates 33% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 80). *On 16/1/18, Barley’s main attack projectile speed was decreased by 15% but his Star Power healing was increased to 200 (from 100). *On 21/3/18, Barley’s projectile speed boost was increased to 14% (from 9%). *On 23/3/18, Barley‘s main attack projectile speed was increased by 6%. *On 9/4/18, Barley’s main attack projectile speed was increased by 20%. *On 21/5/18, Barley’s main attack damage was increased to 600 (from 560) per tick. *On 5/12/18, Barley was remodeled, and the Wizard Barley skin was released. Skins